Talons Vampire Life
by BlackfiresIceyHeart
Summary: Talon is the very picture of perfect in the eyes of kaname the mysterious pureblood and president of the moon dorms. Everything from voice to her black hair with icey blue tips captivates him. what would happen if he knew she was already taken?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Vampire Knight is copyright and property of Matsuri Hino. I only own Talon Minamoto, the plot and story of this fanfic. Darkmistofnight has all rights to Kumori Takanaka. MysticalMagician has all rights to Leiko Minoru.**

Chapter One

Talon sat in front of the pure blood and head of the moon dorm. His name is Kuran Kaname. They were playing chess and it was the final move.

"Let's make make the final move more interesting. Shall we make a bet?" asked Kaname.

"The bet would be what, Kaname-sama?" asked Talon.

"If you win, I will allow you to remain Aidou's lover." Kaname replied with a mischivious smirk.

He had other plans for the beauty sitting before him. He wanted her for himself and would not let anyone else have her. Talon thought about his bet. She loved Aidou very much, but she didn't want to think about what would happen if she lost. Kaname's mischievious grin didn't help either.

"If you win Kaname-sama?" Talon asked hesitantly.

"If I win, than you, my dear, belong to me." replied Kaname, his mischievious grin growing as he spoke.

Talon sat frozen in her chair.

~What did I get myself into?~ thought the woman, also thinking about Aidou.

She looked at the board and decided on her move.

"Well played, my little pirate. Howeve," paused Kaname as he made his move. "my knight claims your king."

"I... I lost, it...it's not possible." said a distraught Talon.

"It is possible, my dear. Since you lost, you belong to me." said Kaname with a grin.

Talon got up from her chair and ran out of the room in tears. She threw herself onto her bed and cried.

"Talon-chan, what's wrong?" asked Takuma, the dorm vice-president.

"I'm never going to see Aidou again." came Talon's shaky voice.

"That's the bet Kaname mentioned?" asked Takuma, alittle shocked that Kaname would go so far.

Talon nodded her head.

"I have to see him at least once more. Ichijo-san, will you help me?" asked Talon in a pleading voice.

"I'm sure it will be ok if it's to say your farewells." said Ichijo with a small smile.

"Thank you, Takuma-san" said Talon, wiping away the few tears still on her face.

They went downstairs to look for Aidou. They saw him talking to Akatsuki and it looked like he was leaving.

"Aidou." said Talon sadly.

Aidou glared at her and smacked her across the face, obviously not wanting to hear her side of the story.

"Hanabusa." said Talon with tears in her eyes and holding her cheek.

Aidou just left and Akatsuki, Ruka, and the other night class members glared at her. They left her in the hallway in tears.

"Talon, come on. I'm sure Kaname is looking for you." said Takuma quietly.

Talon stopped crying and clenched her fists.

"No! I am NOT going anywhere near him!" Talon replied angrily.

"Talon-chan, please. In time, I'm sure your heart will heal and see that Kaname-sama is not so bad." said Takuma softly.

"My heart, you say? What heart, Takuma-san? I no longer have one. Kaname destroyed it when he ordered Aidou to leave." Talon growled bitterly.

She followed Takuma reluctantly back upstairs to Kaname's room. When they got to said room, Takuma stopped before knocking.

"Talon, please just give it time. I know it will be easier for you if you just give Kaname a chance." said the boy.

"I-I'll try, Takuma-san" Talon replied.

Her nerves took over her previous anger and Takuma smiled softly.

"Ready?" asked Takuma.

"As ever as I'll ever be." replied Talon, nervously.

Takuma knocked and they heard a soft enter.

"Kaname-sama, I-" said Talon, more nervous than before.

Ichijo just squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I-I'm sorry I took off earlier." said the girl.

"Its alright, my dear. Thank you, Takuma. You may leave." said Kaname kindly.

~Maybe Takuma's right. This might not be so bad. I still wish I could have at least said good-bye to Aidou.~ thought Talon.

"Did Aidou do this?" asked Kaname, gently stroking her sore, red cheek. "Yes, but I know he didn't mean it. I can't blame him for being angry with me either." replied the girl.  


_Ok a big ARIGATO goes to darkmistofnight for helping me edit this. Thank you sweetie ^^ you are the best ma sis ever._

_~Blackfire21_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: Vampire Knight is copyright and property of Matsuri Hino. I only own Talon Minamoto, the plot and story of this fanfic. Darkmistofnight has all rights to Kumori Takanaka. MysticalMagician has all rights to Leiko Minoru**_.

_**Chapter 2**_

As the days went by, Talon slowly forgot about Aidou. She even returned the kisses Kaname gave her. The day was October 31, a special day for Talon.

"YES! Finally, it's Halloween." said Talon happily.

"You're excited today, my little pirate." commented Kaname with a smile.

"I'm excited because today's my eighteenth birthday." said Talon smiling back.

Kaname chuckled lightly.

"It is indeed, my love. Why don't you go shopping? I'll meet you for lunch when I'm done with some paper work." said Kaname, kissing Talon's forehead.

"As long as it's not Ruka I'm going with, I'm fine." said Talon with a frown. "Too late, Talon-sama." said Ruka, dragging the girl out of the room.

Talon gave Kaname a pleading look, but he waved at her while sweat dropping. When Ruka and Talon got into town, they went to every shop. The last shop was a women's lingerie store.

"Hey, Talon-sama, how about something like this? You are going to be married soon, so why not have something hot like this? It's would be perfect." said Ruka with a mischievous smirk.

"Uh, no." deadpanned Talon.

"I think it would look good on you, Talon." said Kaname, walking into the building with Akatsuki Kain.

"You haven't worn it yet." Kaname whispered seductively in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Talon blushed bright red.

"What about you, Ruka? I think it would look better on you." asked Kain.

Ruka blushed.

"Uh. Let's just put this back." said the girl. While Talon had her back turned, Ruka and Kain looked at her, then at each other, and smirked. They went back buy the lingerie.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: Vampire Knight is copyright and property of Matsuri Hino. I only own Talon Minamoto, the plot and story of this fanfic. Darkmistofnight has all rights to Kumori Takanaka. MysticalMagician has all rights to Leiko Minoru**_.

_**Chapter 3**_

After they got back to the school grounds, Kaname signaled for Ruka and Akatsuki to leave.

"Hold on, my love. We're going to take a walk." said Kaname with a smile and holding his hand out for Talon to take.

Talon smiled and took his hand.

"Where are we going, Kaname." asked Talon.

"Through the gardens." replied Kaname.

Talon smiled widely. She absolutely loved the gardens. It gave her a sense of a peaceful mind.

"I thought that would make you smile." said Kaname, leading the eighteen year old into the gardens.

He pulled Talon into a warm hug.

"Thank you, Kaname. For everything. I love you." said Talon, resting her head on Kaname's chest. Kaname smiled.

"I love you, too, my little pirate." he replied lifting Talon's chin and kissing her passionately. She kissed him back. Little did they know, Aidou had come back against Kaname's orders and saw the whole thing. He was angry at how close Kaname and Talon had become.

~FF to party~

"Alright, my love. Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you." said Kaname, pulling out a blind fold from his pocket.

He covered Talon's eyes with it.

"No peeking." said Kaname, tapping her nose playfully.

He lead her inside the dorms.

"Kaname, what is going on? It's too quiet." commented Talon.

Kaname took off the blindfold and Talon was surprised to see everyone shouting "SUPRISE!"

"Happy birthday, my dear." said Kaname with a smile.

Talon smiled back.

"Thank you so much, everyone." said Talon happily.

As the party went on, Talon enjoyed it, but kept looking around. It was almost like something was going to happen. And soon.

"Why are you so nervous, my love? Looks like you're waiting for something unfortunate to happen." asked Kaname, walking her onto the balcony.

"I love the party. Really, I do. It's just..." started Talon.

"Just what, Talon?" asked Kaname, stroking her cheek softly.

"I don't know. I just feel like something or someone is watching me and just waiting to do something to keep us apart." said Talon, looking down sadly.

"No one and nothing will ever separate us, my love. I promise." said Kaname with a warm tone.

He wrapped his arms around Talon and kissed her forehead.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked an angry voice from behind the couple.

"Ai-Aidou?" asked Talon.

"So this is the real reason you commanded me to leave." began Aidou. "It was so you could take Talon for yourself. I never thought you would go that low, Kaname-sama."

It was safe to say that Aidou was more than just angry. All the while, thoughts were racing through Talon's mind.

"Kaname, you would never do that, would you? Please tell me he's lying." said Talon.

The eighteen year old was confused by the situation.

"Of course not, Talon. You shouldn't say such lies, Aidou. Jealousy is very unbecoming." Kaname replied.

"You're the one lying, Kaname!" said Aidou.

With that said, the two men dashed towards each other.

"Sierren, quick do something!" shouted Talon.

Aidou was being held back by Akatsuki and Kaname had Takuma in front of him.

"Who are you going to believe, Talon?" asked the two boys.

Kaname started walking towards her, but Talon stepped back.

"I-I don't know who to believe anymore." said Talon.

The eighteen year old ran off towards the forest on the edge of the academy grounds.

"I hope you two are satisfied now." scolded Takuma in an irritated and angry voice.

"If we don't find her before something bad happens, it's your fault." said Takuma before he took off to find Talon.

~Deep in the forest~

~Why...why do I feel like Aidou is telling the truth? Kaname would never do something like that, would he?~ Talon thought.

She leaned against a tree and collapsed and cried as all the memories of the past few months swarmed her head. But then she heard a new voice in her head.

"They should be made to pay for what they have done to your heart" said the voice.

"I know this voice. No, it can't be. I put a spell on that part of myself." said Talon to herself.

"Be weary of that voice, my friend. Someone is trying to undo the spell and reconnect your astroprojected self back to you." said a person from within the shadows of the trees.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" said Talon ready to defend herself.

"Chill. We're friends." said another voice.

"My name is Kumori Takanaka." said the first voice coming out of the shadows to reveal a woman of about five-feet-four-inches with short brown hair.

"I'm Leiko Minoru" said the other, also coming out to reveal a woman a bit younger than Talon.

"Talon are you alright?" asked a worried Takuma.

"Yes I'm fine." replied Talon as Takuma walked up to her.

"Who are they?" Takuma asked, referring to Kumori and Leiko.

"I don't really know." replied Talon, still a little wrapped in her thoughts.

"We better get back, Talon. You two might as well come." said Takuma not fully trusting Kumori and Leiko just yet.

~Back in the moon dorm~

Talon walked right by Kaname and straight up to her old room with Rima. when she shut the door behind her, Rima looked at her with the same blank expression Talon was so used to. No words were needed to be said. Both girls could say a lot without saying anything at all. After a while, Rima broke the silence.

"Are you ok?" she asked with a genuine worried look.

"I don't know, Rima. I really don't know." said Talon with tears going down her face.

Rima sat next to her and hugged her as Shiki, Rima's boyfriend, came in. Rima just nodded to him and he sat next to Talon as well. They were close friends.

~next day~

When Talon and Rima woke up, they heard shouting in the living room of the moon dorms. The girls both looked at each other with matching blank stares and lazily went to check out the noise. When they got there they saw Kumori arguing with a guy about Talon's height with black hair and brown eyes.

"Kumori, could you please lower your voice? We don't need her waking up." said the guy.

"No! I won't lower my voice, Kazuma! I don't need your help to watch over her either." said Kumori.  
Both of them looked agitated. Kazuma sighed and gave up the argument and sent a glare to the woman before him. Kumori returned the glare. The two have a glaring contest.

"You two fight like an old married couple." said Talon entering the room with Rima. The girl nodded in agreement. Both Kazuma and Kumori looked around shocked. They hadn't noticed that they were being watched.

"Shove it." grumbled Kazuma.

"The girls got a point you know." said Leiko, joining them.

"What was that?" growled Kumori.

"What were you two arguing about anyway? Who is it that needs watching?" asked Talon in curiosity.

_Wow an amazing turn of events. Check out chapter 4 to see what happens ^^__  
__~blackfire21_


End file.
